Forgiving Heart Chapter 1
by Pumpk1n
Summary: Dean returns from hell, but did he come back whole? As Sam, Dean, Buffy and the winter Sisters bond together to fight the Devil, will they find more then what they signed on for. Find out in this Action packed, Sci-fi, Romantic Story. Forgiving Hearts.


"Dean i think were over are heads here, i seriously think we need to call her" Sam said as he watched Dean flop on the couch and open a cold beer.

"Whatever" he said as he took a swig of the cool substance he leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes. Not over a week ago he was a corpse underground, worms feasting on him. He was tired of this life of this world all he wanted to do was go to sleep and never wake up. Just pure Silence and Darkness no more pain, but no that would not happen, he would have to fight again. To save this planet once more from pure Evil, to give his last breath to save people he didn't know nor did they know them.

Sam looked at his brother with concern in his eyes. He had prayed, fought tooth and nail to get him back but with no success he thought it was hopeless. The day he had almost given up, he opened the door to find bobby and dean standing there, he couldn't believe it. He wrapped his arms around his brother glad to have him back to share the open road with, have beers and playing pranks on like the old times, but something was different. Dean had came back alright but not like his old self. Something was missing, he tried asking him but he would say he was fine and now with the world hanging in the balance once again for them to save, he could tell it was bothering him. Not in a fighting way but more it aggravated him. He walked out of the living room and headed outside and took his cellphone out of his jeans pocket and dialed her number.

"Summer Residence"  
Buffy we need you help

(Some witch words) Jamie grinned as the dead rose came back to life in her hands. She placed it in the air and made it dance she sat down in the grass and closed her eyes. It had been so long since she had time to herself. Her sister had dragged her around cashing in on their powers stealing priceless relics with a few words a grin and of course a slightly opened top never hurt. She didn't mind what people thought of them she loved spending time with her sister and stealing from the occasionally bad person.

What are you doing?

Jamie opened her eyes and looked up and saw her sister staring down at her. Jade pointed to the rose, she had completely forgot about it floating above her head, gently she floated it back down to the ground. Grinning she stood up and walked towards the apartment.

Jade closed the door behind them What do you think you were doing? What if someone had seen you? It might be 2010 but that doesn't mean theirs not people that wouldn't like to cook them some witches for dinner

Will you just chill Jamie said as she grabbed a beer out of the cooler and plopped down on the white sofa. No one saw me and besides what if they did, it's not like your that secret with your powers. She pointed around the room, filled with priceless artifacts, and stared at Jade.

Jade scoffed, and took the beer out of Jamie's hand. Taking a drink she sat on the couch next to her That's different, they never remember and.. she looked at Jamie and sighed. She lay her head on her sister's shoulder Just be careful, OK? I don't know what I would do without you.

I promise Jamie rested her head against Jade's. So where to now?

"Lawrence Kansas"

.

Buffy kissed Dawn goodbye and she was on the road, as she drove she remembered the last time she had seen the boys two years ago.

Thanks she smiled as the three of them stood in front of the impala. I'm used to the walking dead not much the floating kind So where the two of you off to now?

Vegas? Dean said as he looked over at Sam with that irresistible grin of his. Sam shook his head no and stared at Dean before returning his gaze to Buffy. Eh, it was worth a shot Dean replied as he smiled at Buffy before walking to the driver's side. He opened the car door and put the key in the iginition..

Buffy giggled and looked at Sam Here she handed him a piece of paper with her number on it. Just in case you need a slayer at your beck and call She leaned up and kissed his lips gently. Sam smiled and opened the car door Thanks as he was in the car, Buffy closed his door and stood back as she watched the black Impala drive away till their was nothing left to see but the exhaust fumes it left behind.

**HONK*  
With a honk from a nearby car she came back to reality, she hadn't noticed that 50 miles had just gone by. As she drove futher down the road she looked to her left and saw a sign that read 20 miles to Lawrence next left. She took the exit and drove for the next 20 miles in pure silence

So whats in Kansas, Dorthy? Jamie asked as she packed the trunk with the suitcases.

Jade walked out carrying the rest of the luggage and handed it to Jamie Oh nothing much Toto, just the score of a lifetime. At least that's what the spirits said, you know their not exactly specifiic

Yeah and would it kill them to be? Jamie replied as she closed the trunk. So is that everything? she sat down on the curb looking up at her.

Yes my little Toto, all that is left for you to do is to jump into the basket Jade laughed as she held out the box that held all their crystals and what not for their powerful spells to work.

Haha, very funny Jamie kicked playfully at Jade Hey easy... Come on let's go She opened the passenger's door and got in Your driving


End file.
